AWE Anniversary Drabbles
by Setarip
Summary: Drabbles for AWE's one-year anniversary.
1. Drabble: Patience

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble, in honor of the countdown to the anniversary of AWE's release. I _was_ rather excited about it, until I actually tried to write. It's not some of my best work, it's pushing the limit of what a drabble should be, and the title doesn't even make sense anymore, but whatever. The point is I have it up here.**

**Happy Kaitlyn?? **

**So, without further ado, I present to you my first drabble! Kinda!**

* * *

"Is it here yet?" Will called impatiently, closing the apartment door behind him. In rushed, frantic movements, he hung up his jacket, threw his bag off his shoulder onto the floor, and made his way into the small kitchen.

"Hello to you to, love." Was the casual reply from Elizabeth. She was currently toiling over mounds of chopped celery and onions, knife in hand.

"Mm," He replied offhandedly, searching through the pile of mail that was placed on the granite counter. He sifted through adds, magazines, and bills, before looking up again, expression less excited and more desperate. "Did it come?"

"I've had an alright day. Thanks for asking."

"C'mon, Liz! You know how much I've been looking forward to this!" Oh yes, William Turner _had_ been looking forward to the arrival of his new, remote controlled race car. Probably more than necessary. Or healthy. For some reason, ever since he saw that tiny, piece of radio-controlled plastic on a random commercial, he knew he had to have it. And, a phone call and 'two easy payments of 9.99 later', his need was fulfilled.

…Sort of. Shipping was being a pain, teasing him for five entire days, never delivering his much-anticipated package. No longer did Will enjoy or believe those UPS commercials, squeaky markers and all.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband. "Love, it's been five days. Be patient. And, to answer your question, no-"

_Ding Dong!_

Both Will and Elizabeth froze, staring at each other for a long moment. In this time, Will's face morphed into a wide, child-like grin, while Elizabeth's changed into more of an exasperated expression. The seconds ticked by.

A second ring of the apartment's doorbell sent Will flying to the white door. Fumbling with various locks and chains, he hurried to rip it open and claim his prize.

When he finally succeeded, Will was met by a very flustered looking UPS worker. "Uhhh…Mr. Turner?" he finally asked, checking the name on his clipboard, and looking back up at the over-excited man before him.

"Yup," panted Will, eyeing the small package the man clutched in his hand.

"Alrighty then….can you sign here please?" He pointed to a blank line on his delivery sheet. Will nearly tore the ballpoint pen from the grasp of the worker before slamming the point down onto the paper, probably leaving a dent. The signature looked more like a word in some strange, native language that didn't exist rather than a name, but Will didn't care. He just wanted that brown box _now!_

"Thank you," the man said, stuffing it under his arm. "And here you go." He handed the package to Will and left.

But Will stayed, hands holding the package as if it was a precious antique, rare and beautiful. His eyes gleamed in a way that wasn't entirely human. He stared at it, savoring every moment between himself and this amazing, plastic, remote-controlled, five-inch, toy car. Finally, his wife's call broke him from his trance.

"Was that it, Will?" The impact of the knife on the cutting board could be heard clearly in the background. Elizabeth had returned preparing their meal.

"Yeah," he called back, excited and hyper once more. He ran into the kitchen to Elizabeth…and, of course, a pair of scissors to cut the damnable packing tape.

Finding what he needed quickly, Will plowed through the layers of brown paper and plastic. Curious of both her husband's reaction and the toy itself, Elizabeth wandered over to his side to watch. Paper flew as fast as the curses. "Good Lord, Will, you have no patience at all…"

At last the defense system was broken through, and Will held in his hands the colorful, shiny box that held his car within. It couldn't have been more than five inches itself, though, a flaw that perked Elizabeth's curiosity.

"It's awfully small," she commented, looking to Will's face for a reaction. She found none though, for he was back in his gazing trance. Muttering to herself about the absurdity of men, Elizabeth left his side to continue her cooking.

She could hear the opening of the box as soon as she left, the gasp of awe, no doubt, at the utter 'beauty' of such a toy. The excited, hurried hands first playing with the car, then returning to the box in search of more. And, most important of all, she heard his shriek of disbelief, of agony, when an awful realization was made. A realization that he had failed to notice when she had.

"Remote control not included?!"


	2. Drabble: Eye

**A/N: Ah! Here I am again! Can you believe it? I'm actually succeeding in this 25 words, 25 days challenge thingy. Woah.**

**Ok, now, some warnings. Again, it's a long drabble. Sorry. Second, this _seriously_ is not great. The only reason I'm posting this is to fullfill my goal to do this challenge. Otherwise, and trust me when I say this, this writing would not see the light of day.**

**Thirdly, I'm about 17 minutes off on the day. Whoopsi. But let's just pretend, shall we?**

**Oh, and I'm sure you all know this, but I don't own Pirates or the characters.**

**So, second drabble!**

Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes, trying desperately to find a certain face in the mass of people. Though she wanted the plane to unload, the steady flow of people coming through the tunnel was not making her search any easier. Finally giving up, she found a spot next to one of the large, white poles that were scattered around the airport, and waited.

Seconds passed, then minutes, until…

"Wrong terminal, love."

Elizabeth gasped, whirling around in surprise. Even though she knew that voice so well, it still caught her off guard. But as soon as she recovered, heart returning to its normal rhythm, her eyes sparkled and she threw herself into the man that stood before her's arms.

"Will! Oh, I missed you so much!" Elizabeth murmured into Will's chest. Then she raised her head to gaze at his face, and added sheepishly, "Sorry. I must've mixed up the terminal numbers. Have you been looking for me long?"

Will chuckled, bringing his calloused hand to brush a stray lock of dirty blonde hair from his girlfriend's face. "No, not too long, don't worry."

Elizabeth brought snuggled her head back into Will's chest. "That's good," she muttered, words slightly muffled. "I missed you." She said after a moment's afterthought.

Will's arms tightened around her small frame. "I missed you too, love."

"So how was it? Was Turkey all you imagined?" Elizabeth questioned, referring to the trip he just returned from. She had begun to gather Will's few, small bags and hoist them onto her shoulder, preparing to leave.

Will rolled his eyes at her, removed the bags from her shoulders to his own, and answered, "It was very interesting, I must admit. The food was like nothing I've ever tasted. Same with the art. Beautiful place, really."

"I'll be expecting more than that," Elizabeth warned, smirking at Will. She started to walk, expecting Will to follow, story after story to tell. But when he didn't, she frowned in confusion and looked back. He was standing, and odd, almost torn, expression on his face. "You coming?"

Will thought for another moment, before coming to a mental decision. "I was going to give you this on your birthday, or at least when we got to my house, but I can't seem to wait."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

Will slid his hand into his jean pocket, seeming to dig for a moment before sliding out a small blue box. He held it carefully, weighing it in his hand, and then looked up to Elizabeth. "I got this for you," he admitted.

Elizabeth walked back towards him, excited now. What could he have gotten her?

When she walked close enough to Will, he slowly opened the bow, but revealed nothing. Gently, he took her wrist in his hands, and fastened something cool and delicate around it. He kissed the object, and then her wrist before allowing Elizabeth to pull her hand back and examine the gift.

She gasped when she saw it. Around her thin wrist was a beautiful bracelet, silver chain holding unique blue and white charms. After a closer examination, she found that the beads were actually small, painted blue eyes. Odd, but still amazing.

"They're Turkish eyes. They supposedly bring good luck to all who wear them. It's an important cultural thing in Turkey, as I have learned." Will explained, seeing the wonder mixed with the admiration on Elizabeth's face. Then, turning his eyes back to her wrist, he murmured, "It looks beautiful on you."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you so much, Will. I love it."

"I'm glad," he laughed. He took her hand, and they both finally started walking through the airport towards home.


	3. Drabble: Spider

**A/N: Hehe. Ok, so this is a day late. But whatever. We all have imaginations.**

**I'm under orders not to say anything in this note. O.o So I'll just comment that this is drabble number three, and the word is "Spider".**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Elizabeth's POV**

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I heard Will drop whatever he was holding – judging the thud, it sounded like a book - and rush over to my room.

"What? What is it? Elizabeth, are you ok?" he asked in a rush, obviously worried.

I didn't move where I was. Instead, I just pointed. "Spider!"

He stared at me for a moment, incredulous. "Spider?" he finally asked, chuckling. "Elizabeth, love…" Will shook his head.

Just then, the eight-legged terror moved from its spot, an inch or two towards me. "Will!" I screamed, frantic. "Save me!"

Will rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed one of my fashion magazines from my dresser top, and began rolling it into a tube. He pounded it into his palm a few times, and moved towards the spider. Will raised the tube, and…

"Will!" I shrieked again, though this time in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing?"

Will stopped mid-swing. He looked at me in confusion. "I'm saving you from that evil thing." His voice held a slightly mocking tone. "I'm killing it."

My face took on a look of horror. "Kill it?! Why on _earth_ would you do that?!" I swiftly walked the short distance to him, careful to leave as much space as possible between the spider and I, and snatched the magazine weapon from his grasp.

Will kept staring. "Why _wouldn't_ I?"

"Because that's the life of an innocent being you're taking! What did that thing ever do to you, hm?" I argued. Really, men could be so stupid at times.

"Elizabeth," he started, but abruptly cut off. It looked like he was searching for the right words. "Elizabeth, you scream and tell me to save you from a spider, but object to killing said spider." He paused, looking at my face, scrutinizing it, looking for an answer. "If you didn't want me to kill it, what did you want me to do?"

"Capture it and set it free outside." I looked at him as if my answer was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to me, it was.

"Capture it and set it free?! For God's sake, Elizabeth, _it's a spider!"_

I crossed my arms, confident in my position in the argument. But, though I tried to glare at him for added effect, I had to glance sideways every few seconds to make sure the distance between the spider and me was not getting any smaller. A bit of my firmness was taken away by that, unfortunately.

"Fine," he groaned. He unrolled the magazine and walked over the spider, sliding the paper underneath it. Then, he carefully tilted in the sides so the creature wouldn't escape, and balanced it carefully. He moved towards me, shoving the spider out in front of him more than necessary. The glares were mutual.

I heard Will slam the apartment door behind him, and I stayed still, waiting for him to return. Sure enough, less than five minutes later, the door opened again, signaling that he was back. I went to meet my savior.

He was standing by the door, seeming not to have moved much. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." I whispered. "You saved me."

Will stood still, not responding, but after a moment's time he pulled me closer. "You're welcome, love."

I snuggled in his chest for another moment before pulling away. "I should finish organizing my room." I muttered, referring to what I had been doing when I was 'interrupted'.

Will chuckled, and hugged me one, last time. "Have fun. Call me if there are any more spiders."

"Don't worry," I assured. "I will."

I stopped, though, at a curious sound in the room. My gaze roamed the apartment, looking for the source of the noise. I found it soon, and groaned.

"What?" Will asked, perplexed by my sudden mood change.

"Crap," I whined. "You let a fly in the apartment!"

He slapped his hand to his forehead, exasperated. "Don't tell me I have to escort this one out, too!"

I snorted. "Heck no. Kill it. I hate flies."

He suddenly grinned. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Go have fun."

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Ok, I'd just like to say that this is how I react to spiders. :D True story, minus the dreamy man.**


	4. Drabble: King

**A/N: Aha! I'm caught up now. Fourth drabble up!**

**And, by the way, I realized that I hadn't put up the words for my drabbles. I'm sorry about that! **

**Here: Drabble 1: Patience**

**Drabble 2: Eyes**

** Drabble 3: Spider**

** Drabble 4 (this one): King**

**I hope that helps make my drabbles make more sense. (hits head) I dunno what I was thinking, not putting those up...**

**Um, so without further ado, Drabble four: King! And this one is actually drabble-like in length! (gasp)**

* * *

The screams of her child were loud and clear in Elizabeth's ear, and she groaned, knowing that her sleeping time this morning had ended. With a last sigh, she sat up groggily, scratching her arm and absentmindedly combing her fingers through her hair. She propped herself up against the fluffy pillows on her bed, preparing for what was to come.

Will walked into the room, a three month old screaming boy in his arms. "The king requests his meal," he chuckled over the wailing, using the nickname that him and Elizabeth had given their son. It was appropriate, after all. The child was basically the ruler of their lives.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, though sleepiness was still evident on her features. "Does he? Well, I guess I can't keep him waiting then." And she took her son, cradling him in her arms to quiet him before leading him to her breast to feed.

The baby's sucking was the only noise in the room for a few minutes. Mother and father were both content just watching.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" asked Will, finally breaking the silence. His eyes held the love and concern he felt for his wife.

Elizabeth shrugged, eyes staying on her son a moment longer before meeting her husband's gaze. "The usual. He woke up every two hours, about."

Will sighed, stroking Elizabeth's cheek with his calloused hand. "You're a wonderful mother, giving up all this rest just to feed your son, despite the fact you desperately need it," he murmured. Then he looked to his son. "You could help out a bit, you know. Your mother is working hard to take care of you – a break might be nice."

Elizabeth giggled, caressing her son's face. "It's alright. I'd do anything for my little boy, my little king."

Will snorted. "Spoiled little king, you mean." Elizabeth playfully glared at him, but nodded in agreement.

Just then, the small boy broke off from his mother, finished with his meal. He struggled to right himself, and, with the help of his mother, succeeded in doing so. He stared at his father and the room for a moment before bursting out in a fresh round of tears.

"Good Lord," Will muttered, looking to Elizabeth for help. "What could he want now?"

"The King is finished with his meal and would like to be walked around and burped." Elizabeth informed her husband. "And he requests that his father be the one to do it," she added in, smirking.

Will sighed, but took the child from his wife's arms anyway. "Whatever you ask, Mr. King."


	5. Drabble: Book

**A/N: WOO! Drabble Numbah 5!**

**This is based off a conversation I had with the dear Kaitlyn. We had a fight over who was hotter-Will Turner or Edward Cullen. Will did eventually win in the end, though it went for some time. Since it's a drabble, I could only catch a glimpse of that, and since it's late, my writing is bound to be a bit off.**

**So I'm sorry for both of those things.**

**And this is for Kaitlyn herself- feel better girl! We all love you! **

**The word is "Book"**

* * *

Will strolled into his living room, completely at ease, only to find his dear wife in tears.

"Elizabeth?"

When he heard no response, and she still did not turn towards him, he rushed over to her.

"Liz," he asked worriedly. "Liz, are you alright?"

Elizabeth turned to him suddenly, gasping. In her hand there was thick book, though Will could not see the title. Tears streaked down her face, and she wiped them away. "Will?" she asked, almost perplexed.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, still trying to decipher Elizabeth's mood and expression.

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, then burst into slightly hysterical giggles. She closed her book, and put in on the table next to the couch she was sitting on. "Oh Will," she laughed, placing her hands on either side of his worry-lined face, kissing him squarely on the lips quickly. "I'm not upset! It's just the book I'm reading. Sad part." She tilted her head towards the novel. The tears had disappeared.

Will kept looking at her for a moment, before rolling his eyes. He reached out a hand to turn the book over so he could read the title. "New Moon?" he asked, looking to Elizabeth with inquiring eyes.

"Yes, New Moon. It's a story about a girl and how she falls in love with a vampire. Terribly romantic, it is. I love it." Elizabeth explained, looking fondly at the cover, a rather distant look suddenly coming to her eyes.

"In love with a vampire?" Will made a face. "Yup, that sounds romantic."

Elizabeth hit him, bursting into another fit of giggles. "It _is!_ This vampire loves the girl very much, and vice versa. He's saved her from certain death a dozen times."

Will still looked dubious. "Oh, how lovely. And how many teeth marks are on her?"

"None! Edward-"

"Edward?" He snorted. "With a name like that, what kind of guy is he?"

"You should watch it, Will," Elizabeth warned, glaring playfully at him. "Edward is only the most wonderful, caring, mysterious, noble, moral vampire there's ever been! _And_ he's super hot!"

That got Will. "Hot, you say?"

"Maybe hot was the wrong word," Elizabeth mused, liking the reaction from her husband. "_Inhumanely beautiful_ may fit better."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Psh." Will was getting defensive. "Does he have abbs like mine?" He lifted up the bottom of his shirt so Elizabeth could get a clear view of his toned stomach muscles.

Elizabeth traced the lines lightly. "Yes, I'm sure he does."

"Well, he can't have a tan like mine," he scoffed.

"You're right." Elizabeth agreed, smirking. "He's only got the most alluring, pale, smooth skin you've even seen."

Will shook his head. "Nope. Tan's definitely better. And his hair? It can't be like mine."

"Untidy, bronze hair. Very unlike yours, yet still appealing."

"Eyes?" Will was becoming defensive now. "Body?"

Elizabeth glanced at her book, a pronounced grin on her face. "His eyes change from a butterscotch to a deep black. Sexy, if you ask me. And his body? Thin, yet muscular." She looked at Will, and laughed at his facial expression.

Will seemed to think for a moment, desperate to find something that he was noticeably better at than this fictional character, Edward. After another moment, an idea came to him, and a slightly evil smirk began on his face. He leaned closer to Elizabeth, leaving their faces mere inches apart. Elizabeth seemed surprised by this sudden action, and a bit stunned.

"But can he kiss like me?" Will asked huskily, his breath blowing across Elizabeth's face.

"Well, I…Um, I can't be sure-"

Will didn't let her finish. He kissed her, hard on the mouth, yet passionate all the same. The two stayed locked for a moment.

Then – all too soon in Elizabeth's mind – Will pulled away. He caressed her cheek once, tracing her jawbone with his calloused fingers, before removing his hand as well. "Well?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Edward Cullen is _nothing_ compared to you."

Will chuckled. "That's what I thought." And both he and Elizabeth dove in for another kiss.


	6. Drabble: Arrow

**A/N: Woo! Ok, so I'm a bit behind. Eh...it's called _life_.**

**I'm so tired I'm actually going to cut to the chase and just say the word is "Arrow" and to please excuse the errors.**

**Enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

Oh, I had the most wonderful day, today. The sun was out, and it was one of those rare days where the breezes were cool, and the stuffiness that's usually present here in the Caribbean was gone. Though I may have lived here in Port Royal for four years now, I'm still and English girl, and therefore miss my cool, rainy, English weather.

Also, father bought me _another_ dress! As if I need anymore! But this one was especially nice, I've found. It is unlike the others Father has bought me. It is simple and plain, but it has a beauty to it that I cannot put into words. At first, when the dress was presented to me, I was reluctant to put it on, as per usual for me. But once I did, I found myself staying in front of the mirror and extra half hour, twirling and smiling. Today was the first time in a long, long time I've felt _pretty_.

But neither the weather nor my epiphany about my looks is the reason for my overly-positive outlook on the day. The reason is-dare I write the name- William Turner.

I had been sitting at my favorite spot at a secluded beach I visited often. I was reading my favorite romance novel again, feeling overly giddy with my new dress on. It was when I had reached a funny part, and I laughed aloud, throwing my head back, did I notice him.

He had been seated on a pile of nearby rocks; watching me, no doubt. Surprised and happy to see my favorite childhood playmate, I gathered my things and walked to him. He awkwardly moved so I could sit next to him. We sat in silence for an immeasurable amount of time.

And then suddenly-even right now, looking back on the moment, I cannot determine exactly what happened- but the atmosphere changed from stiff and uncomfortable to friendly and open. No longer was a shy William Turner sitting next to me. Instead, there was a vibrant young boy, eager to spend his time with me, sharing stories and experiences. We talked for what must have been near _two hours_, nothing ever breaking or stemming the flow of words from each of us. To me, it was pure bliss.

I have a startling confession to make, though. During those lovely two and some hours, William Turner wasn't only my childhood playmate, vibrant and young. He had turned to be something more. No longer did I enjoy his presence…. I _longed_ for it. No longer did his words just bring me joy…they brought me _ecstasy_. And no longer could I look into his dark eyes and just merely friendship…no, I looked into their depths and I saw so much more…though what exactly, I cannot be sure.

But I _am_ sure of one thing: today, at that beach, little Cupid must have pierced me with one of his arrows, pierced me right through the heart. For I was in love with William Turner.

So now, I am alone and confused, unsure of what to do. I understand that William Turner and I aren't meant to be, according to the rules of propriety. But, then again, when did I, Elizabeth Swann, ever listen to the rules? And the pink arrow now protruding from my chest was doing nothing to help my rebelliousness.

For now, I dream. I dream of his arms around me, of his lips on mine. I dream of secret outings, and many more talks on the beach. I dream of love. I dream of happiness. I dream of Will Turner.

And I dream of the arrow that started it all.

_Elizabeth_

* * *

**A/N: Haha..SIKE! Did you seriously think you were going to be able to get out of my author's notes? C'mon, guys...**

**This was inspired by...well, heck I dunno. The idea just kinda hit me, and I wrote. And posted. **

**And, by the way, I don't own Pirates. Haha. In fact, when I asked God for it, the reply was, "Keep dreaming." Oh well.**

**Until next time...:D**


	7. Drabble: Ferris Wheel

**A/N: Well, this is a surprise. Setarip is back from the dead!**

**(gasp)**

**World's End is nice this time of year. Check it out. ;)**

**I'm **_**really**_** sorry for the wait. The extra drabbles will be up in the next few days, I promise. It's 4****th**** quarter in school, though, and my teachers find it funny to pile tons of work on me, and I find it funny to leave it to the last minute…**

**So, yeah.**

**This is a random drabble, I'm warning you. Desperate, even. But you'll just have to deal.**

**The word is "Ferris Wheel"**

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God, Will!"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes! AG! Angry Elizabeth!"

"Is everything alright?"

"What do you _think_, Will? Of course not!"

"What's the matter, love?"

"I'm a failure at science. That's what's the matter!"

"Failure? Hardly. What's this you're having trouble with?"

"Ug! It's the stupid Periodic table! _Stupid stupid_!"

"Ah…you're studying for that test, then?"

"Yes! What, you think I study the Periodic table for _fun?_"

"Calm down, Liz. Sheesh. What's the trouble with your studying?"

"I can't get the element 'Iron' right! I keep forgetting it and it messes up everything, then!"

"Iron? Is that it?"

"Yes! It's a big part! And I can't get it! 'Fe'? What the _hell?_"

"Liz…oh Lord."

"Hmph. Well anytime you want to start helping…"

"Iron-Fe. Just remember 'ferris wheel'. An _iron_ _**F**_erris _**W**_heel."

"Hmm…ferris wheel…."

"…"

"Oh, Will…it works! Oh, you're my hero, Will!"

"Anytime, love."

"Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Me too."

"See you tonight!"

"Yup."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

_Click_

**A/N: Ahaha…not funny. This is actually something my friend taught me for my test that was last week. So ignore the fact that Elizabeth probably should know this at her age. :D**

**Please review, though. I do love 'em!**


End file.
